The Forgotten/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "The Forgotten" from season one, which aired on October 8, 1992. It is divided into major dialogue sections for better comprehension. BRUCE GOES UNDERCOVER BRUCE TALKS TO THE PRIEST AT THE DOCK STREET RESCUE MISSION * Priest: Your help means a lot to us, Bruce. * Bruce Wayne: And what you do, means a lot to this city. * Priest: I wish we could do more. -- Lately, things haven't been going well. * Bruce: (Priest hands Bruce a potato peeler) Thanks. What do you mean? * Priest: I can't prove it, but I'm positive people are disappearing. Transcients, regulars, all faces I miss seeing. Then, about a month ago, a volunteer, Dan Riley disappeared. I'm telling you, something's very wrong. * Bruce: You've talked to the police? * Priest: Of course, but the police have their hands full. And homeless people disappearing is not big news. BRUCE GOES TO THE BATCAVE, DISGUISES HIMSELF AS GAFF MORGAN AND GOES TO THE BOWERY TO INVESTIGATE * Stranger #1: Hey, buddy, you looking for a job? * Bruce/Gaff: Maybe. What kinda job? * Stranger #2: Oh, you'll like it. It's long term employment. BRUCE FIGHTS THE STRANGERS BUT IS DEFEATED ---- THE SLAVERY CAMPMENT * Salvo Smith: Hey, Riley! (Wakes up Dan Riley) BRUCE WAKES UP IN AN UNKNOWN PLACE * Bruce/Gaff: Oh boy. * Salvo: Hey, stranger. * Dan Riley: You okay? * Bruce/Gaff: I think so. Where am I? * Salvo: Well, opinions differ, but we all agree it ain't Miami. * Dan: Don't mind him. Every chain gang has a comedian. I'm Dan Riley and he's Salvo Smith. * Salvo: So, what's your name, pal? * Bruce/Gaff: I -- don't know. THEY ARE TAKEN TO THE MAIN YARD TO HAVE BREAKFAST * Bruce/Gaff: What is this? * Salvo: If it's moving, it's a rat. If not, it's a cooked rat. * Boss Biggis: Why aren't these lowlifes working!? * Henchman #1: They have to eat, sir. * Biggis: I have to eat! They have to work! From now on, they'll bring me twice the gold ore. Do you hear me? * Henchman #1: Yes, sir. We recruited some new men. * Biggis: You bums better start busting butt, or you'll all end up like... him. * Innocent Bystander: No! Please! I ain't done nothing! No! Please! Please! Please! Please! * Biggis: Now, get to work, or you'll all roast. ---- ALFRED INVESTIGATES AND BRUCE'S NIGHTMARE ALFRED ENTERS BRUCE'S ROOM AT WAYNE MANOR * Alfred Pennyworth: Rise and shine! It's a beautiful d-- (notices there's nobody in the room) That's odd. Only vampires loath daylight more than Batman. I wonder what's keeping him? AT THE MINES * Dan: How are you holding up? * Bruce/Gaff: Ok, I guess. * Dan: Remember anything yet? * Bruce/Gaff: I'm beginning to wonder if I ever will! * Dan: Hey, you can't give up hope! Down here, it's all we've got to hang on to. * Bruce/Gaff: I guess you're right. So what brought you guys here. * Salvo: I was one of the Gotham City's unemployed. Now I got a job! .... Lucky me... * Dan: I was a steam fitter at the Gotham Navy Yard. Two nights a week I did volunteer work at the Dock Street Rescue Mission. One night I was getting into my car and three guys jumped me! I wound up here. My family must be going out of their minds! * Bruce/Gaff: Rescue mission.... THE MINE STARTS COLLAPSING ON TOP OF THEM * Salvo: Cave in! * Bruce/Gaff: You okay? * Dan: Where's Salvo? * Salvo: I'm over here! Taking five... * Dan: Hang on, man. We'll get you out. * Salvo: Take your time! It's the first break I've had all day! * Bruce/Gaff: Does this sort of thing happen often? * Salvo: Too often. PEOPLE CALL FOR BRUCE WAYNE AT WAYNE MANOR AND ALFRED STARTS TO WORRY * Alfred: No, I'm sorry, sir. Mister Wayne was called out of town. If you call back on..hmmm...Friday? (Sees the Batmobile in the cave and then checks the other cars) The Studebaker's gone. I better activate the tracking device. -- The Bowery... BRUCE WALKS ON A ROOM OF MIRRORS AND WATCHES AS BRUCE WAYNE LAUGHS AT HIM, TURNS INTO THE JOKER AND GRABS HIM TROUGH THE MIRROR. SUDDENLY, BRUCE IS ON THE STREET AND BEGGARS SURROUND HIM AND HE CAN'T HELP THEM * Bruce/Gaff: (Wakes up from nightmare) Aaghhh!----Dock Street Rescue Mission..... ---- BRUCE REMEMBERS AND ALFRED COMES TO THE RESCUE * Biggis: I've never seen such lazy scum. (Salvo gives him a raspberry) Now that was real funny. Throw him in the box! * Dan: You can't! It'll kill him! * Biggis: (laughs) That's the idea! Now, do it! (Dan and Bruce fight Biggis' men, but lose) We'll see how they like the oven! (laughs) INSIDE THE METAL BOXES * Dan: Hey, you really cleaned their clocks! * Bruce/Gaff: You did pretty good yourself. * Dan: Maybe you used to be some kind of fighter! * Bruce/Gaff: I don't know...I just don't know! A FEW HOURS PASS AND THEY ARE STILL ON THE CAGES * Dan: My son; he's gonna be 6 on April 7th. Or is it 7 on April 6th? Oh, what's it matter... I'll never see him again... * Bruce/Gaff: Hang on, Riley. We'll make it! Remember what you told me? You can't lose hope! * Dan: I can't take it anymore! I lost my family! My family! (Dan's words resonate on Bruce's mind: my family. . . my family. . . ) BRUCE REMEMBERS HIS CHILDHOOD AND THE TRAGIC PAST THAT LED TO HIS PRESENT AS BATMAN * Bruce: Riley, you've got to pull it together. We're getting out of here! * Dan: Hahaha. Yeah, right! You're the one who's losing it! BRUCE KICKS THE CAGE OPEN, ESCAPES FROM THE PLACE AND A MAN SOUNDS THE ALARM * Biggis: Stop him! Stop him or you all will rot in the mines! * Henchman #2: There he is! We got him now! He's gone into Box Canyon! There's no way out! (Bruce climbs the Canyon Wall) Look! Up there! ALFRED DRIVES THE BATWING TO BRUCE'S LOCATION * Alfred: (Having difficulties to control the vehicle) Whoooaaa.....WHOAAAAA......(Takes a look at the monitor and sees the tracking signal) This must be the place. Bring us down. * Batwing: Negative. * Alfred: But Master Bruce is down here, we have to land. * Batwing: Impossible, area too confined. * Alfred: Land, you bucket of bolts! * Batwing: Your funeral. * Alfred: Oh dear....(Batwing starts descending) AAAAAAHHHH......Get us down! * Batwing: Caution! Rocks. BATWING FLIES JUST ABOVE BRUCE * Bruce: Son of a gun! * Batwing: (Lands safely and opens the door) Watch your step. * Alfred: (Comes out of the ship and falls down to the ground) I... I... I claim this land for Spain. (Notices Bruce approaching) Master Bruce! ---- BATMAN CAPTURES THE BAD GUYS AND AFTERMATH * Biggis: Hurry up with that gravy! If those fools let that prisoner escape, I'll eat 'em alive! * Henchman #1: A bat! A giant bat! Horrible! * Biggis: What are you babbling about? What bat? * Batman: (entering with two knocked out henchmen) Right here. * Henchman #1: There it is! * Biggis: (shocked) Batman! (Chases Batman oustide) Shoot him! After him, you fools! AFTER HIM! A thousand dollars for the man who bags the Bat! * Henchman #2: There he is! * Biggis: Spread out and find him! (Two of his henchmen are knocked down) Kill the lights! We'll find out if this bat can see in the dark! * Henchman #3: Lookou----(Batman kicks him) * Henchman #4: I think he went this way! * Henchman #5: Pete...where are y----HEEEELP! HEEEEEEEELP! * Henchman #4: Hodgins! Kirk! Paur! Are you okay? * Batman: Not exactly. * Biggis: Stop him! (Batman eliminates all henchmen) No! Leave me alone! (Starts a fire by accident) * Batman: (Grabs Biggis) We've got to get out of here! * Biggis: Stop! We'll be killed! * Batman: Stop and we will be! (Puts Biggis on a water canal) BATMAN AND BIGGIS FALL TO THE RIVER * Biggis: Don't let me drown! * Batman: When you taste the prison food, you'll wish I had. BRUCE AND THE OTHERS ARE BACK AT THE SHELTER * Dan: It's no palace, but you're welcome to stay at our place till you get back on your feet. * Salvo: Thanks, Riley. Maybe this time we can find some work that pays. * Dan: Y'know pal, it'll be tight, but you're welcome too. * Bruce: Thanks, but I... * Alfred: Are we ready, Master Bruce? * Salvo and Dan: Master Bruce? * Bruce: Bruce Wayne. Waynetech Enterprises. If you'd like a job, I can probably help. * Salvo: Hit me, Riley. * Dan: Hit you? Why? * Salvo: Maybe I'll lose my memory and wake up a millionaire too. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues